


A Family of Our Own

by Populaire7



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Pregnancy, There is absolutely no dialogue it was accidentally on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Populaire7/pseuds/Populaire7
Summary: A modern AUWhen attempts to have a child of their own prove unsuccessful, the Destler-Daae's learn that there is more than one way to have a family.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Family of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for @wolfgangamaderik on tumblr for the 2020 POTO Secret Santa. Happy holidays and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Follow @phantom-of-notre-dame-7 on tumblr for more fic and shenanigans.

Anyone who knew Erik and Christine Destler-Daae knew the couple were madly in love. The singer-songwriter duo were the music world's power couple. Their love story had captured the media's attention ever since Christine Daae had been seen leaving Erik’s flat on more than one occasion. Everyone seemed to forget that Erik Destler was her voice instructor before he became her boyfriend, her fiance, her husband.

The media and “fans” alike were shocked when they first started dating. They said the usual lines: “She’s just a gold digger, using his status to get more roles at the opera.” “He just wants a pretty girl on his arm so we’ll forget he’s so old.” The negative comments faded when Erik and Christine announced their engagement. And their wedding was given the same excitement and media coverage a royal wedding would.

Even after the wedding, a few internet trolls would comment on Erik’s facial deformity and health issue, claiming that Christine had been planning to murder the composer for his money. Erik had learned to ignore those comments, with time.

The Destler-Daae’s were a private couple. Their cat, Ayesha, had a larger social media presence than the two of them combined. The idea of introducing the cat to the internet had been Christine’s. Erik didn’t see the point, but he knew it made his love happy.

One thing the Destler-Daae’s had never publicly commented on was the possibility of children. Trolls jeered that any children would have their father’s afflictions; others thought Christine shouldn’t have to choose between a family and a career, or that she couldn’t possibly juggle both. It seemed everyone had an opinion. However, the only opinions that mattered were that of Erik and Christine.

They both had had many conversations about whether or not to have children. They both wanted children, but were terrified of being parents. Christine had been orphaned at age eleven, and Erik had been disowned even younger. Each knew the other would be the most loving parent a child could ask for. But their own insecurities had led to more than one argument. But neither could stay angry for long. The day the two decided to start trying for a baby was the happiest they had been since their wedding day.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Erik and Christine’s lives very quickly revolved around a certain schedule. It did get frustrating for them both, but their determination forced them to get creative when it came to enjoying themselves. And they did enjoy themselves. For six months.

Erik had been worried from the beginning that any and all failures would be his fault, that his illnesses had decided for him that fatherhood wouldn’t be a possibility. But Christine had been so confident in him, it made the composer’s heart melt. But when Christine suggested that the fault might lie with  _ her _ , his heart broke. How could his angel be anything other than perfect? He refused to acknowledge the idea, instead showing her the same confidence and devotion she had shown him all these years.

After eleven months of trying to conceive, the Destler-Daae’s made their first visit to a fertility doctor. The first few visits were the most stressful. Christine had had horrible test anxiety at school, but this was the one test she couldn’t study for. In the end, it didn’t matter. The doctor had concluded that it would be impossible for either of them to conceive naturally. The doctor immediately suggested fertility treatment, but Erik and Christine were so overwhelmed. They both needed time to process.

The next month was followed by unimaginable sadness. Both Erik and Christine were so angry that their attempts had failed. They did discuss fertility treatments or a surrogate, but the chances were still so risky. After that, any discussion of children stopped. But the idea never left.

They both dedicated themselves to their work. Christine starred in three operas that season. Erik composed three symphonies and had very nearly finished his masterpiece,  _ Don Juan Triumphant _ . The opera was missing something, but Erik couldn’t figure it out.

Christine was the one to bring up adoption. Erik hadn’t liked the idea before; his intrusive thoughts had led him to believe that no adoption agency or foster care system would let a child live with someone as horrid looking, someone as ill as him. But he knew the dark voice in his head was wrong. Erik actually loved the idea. However, there were still some doubts. What if the child didn’t like him? Or worse, what if the child thought he was a monster? Christine explained how she felt unwanted through the foster care system until she lived with Mama Valerius. Fostering and adopting could save a child’s life. With tears in their eyes, they started the process to become foster parents.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Six months later, the Destler-Daae’s brought little Meg Giry into their home. Both Erik and Christine had known her mother through work, and when Mrs. Giry passed they both felt a responsibility to their departed friend. Meg was usually a feisty child with an infectious laugh and a wicked sense of humor. Erik admittedly almost didn’t recognize the girl; she was so quiet and sullen. But she understandably needed some time to grieve.

Meg had only been with them for a few months when the night terrors started. Erik and Christine began to fear for her safety. She would thrash violently and end up scratching herself. And she refused to communicate with either of them. The last thing they wanted was to give her up.

Christine was surprised when Erik claimed he knew just what to say to the girl. To be honest, Erik himself was a little surprised. But he knew what Meg was feeling. She felt lost and alone.

Meg and Erik’s conversation lasted almost two hours. He allowed her to ask any questions, to say what was on her mind. The most difficult part was her asking to see underneath his mask. There was always the fear of rejection, and a chance that the young girl would be terrified. But he saw so much of himself in her, that he couldn’t help but trust her.

Erik would never understand what she saw that day. Whatever it was, it allowed Meg to warm up to her new family. The adoption was finalized one year later. And even Gustave was welcomed into the world, Meg became fiercely protective of her little brother. She did spend some time thinking he was magical. After all, the doctor had said he wasn’t supposed to have been born.

Erik had never dreamed that he would have a family to begin with. But now, with his beautiful wife, his spirited daughter, his kindhearted son, and his absolute diva of a cat, Erik was truly content. He even finished his opera. He had never been good at happy endings. But all it took was him finally having his own. The Destler-Daae family had not had a conventional beginning, but it was a family of their own. And that was enough.


End file.
